Trainer: Naruto
by Flamelord99
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki: Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Ranger, Scientist, Psychic, Move Tutor, and Aura Guardian. Protecting the world of Pokemon. His newest target? Team Plasma.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

"Don't do it." All he received was an unblinking stare.

"Don't do it. I beg of you, don't do it." Still the same stare.

Naruto could feel the sweat going down his face. If he lost here, he lost it all. "Please, I'll do anything. Just don't do it." Once again he received the same stare.

"Please, I can't take the suspense anymore! If you're gonna do something, do it!" This time he was met with the sound of something sliding through a grate. Looking at the table in front of him, he felt time slow down as he saw the object of his demise fall. As he looked, he could feel the multitude of eyes that were witnessing the great fall of Naruto Uzumaki.

As the object fell, Naruto began to think on how he was going to lose everything. He didn't have much to begin with, but as time went on he had gained so much. Unfortunately, he just lost it all.

Falling to his hands and knees in despair, Naruto yelled out in anguish, "Why?!" Looking at the table, he couldn't help, but cry. Right in front of him, he saw 4 red plastic circles all lined up in a row. He had just lost his winning streak in Connect 4, and with it all of the food he had won.

Looking at his adversary, he saw that Alakazam was trying to keep the embarrassment from his face. Afterall, his trainer was crying and yelling like a child after losing a simple game. All around them, Pokemon cheered for Alakazam's victory. They had all faced Naruto in Connect 4 and had lost to his amazing luck. However, even Naruto's amazing luck couldn't compete with a Pokemon who had an IQ of at least 5000.

Sighing, Alakazam began to distribute the food he had won to all of the Pokemon around him. He hadn't really beat Naruto for the food, as he wasn't hungry, but because Naruto was getting carried away. Naruto tended to do that a lot, and it had become his unofficial job to make sure to bring him back to earth.

Naruto knew Alakazam didn't do it to be malicious, but because he didn't want Naruto to do something stupid. Well, stupider than the stuff they already did.

Looking back at his training sobbing on the ground, Alakazam could only wonder if Garchamp had to deal with this with Cynthia.

* * *

"Samuel, how are the new trainers?" Looking into his Xtransceiver, Naruto could see the elderly face of Samuel Oak.

"Oh, they're looking quite good. However, none of them have that spark that you or I had when we chose to catch our starter Pokemon." The smirk on Oak's face made Naruto smirk as well. Most of the kids didn't know how lucky they were to be able to receive starter Pokemon.

It was a few years before Naruto had been born, and as such the practice was being evaluated to see if it would be a viable method to appoint new Pokemon trainers. However, Naruto instead chose to go and catch his Pokemon with his bare hands.

He had disappeared for months before anyone from his hometown saw him again, and that was only because he had come back with a group of completely evolved Pokemon. He had been the talk of the town since everyone had thought he died.

Chuckling and shaking his head at the memory, he saw that Oak was lost in his thoughts as well. "So are there really no stand out trainers?" That was beginning to be a problem. Anybody could have a Pokemon, that was true. However, only a small few could really connect with Pokemon and bring out their full potential.

Of course, with enough work and perseverance anyone could bring out the full potential of a Pokemon, but most people didn't devote enough time to do so. It was a shame, but as long as people and Pokemon were happy then he wouldn't chide them for it.

"Well, there are maybe two. My grandson, Gary might be able to bring out the full potential of his Pokemon. Now Ash on the other hand, I'm not too sure. He was supposed to be here on time to get his Pokemon, but unfortunately he wasn't so he won't be receiving a Pokemon today. He has the enthusiasm, but I'm not sure if he has the innate understanding." Nodding his head, Naruto was going to continue, but Oak was told about a commotion outside.

"Well, it looks like I have to go Naruto. I hope everything goes well and I hope you have safe travels." Nodding at Oak, Naruto turned off his Xtransceiver, and looked to see Typhlosion was still fighting Entei. Standing up, Naruto dusted his clothes off and walked towards them.

Seeing Naruto approach, Entei tensed up, but Typhlosion relaxed and turned his head. "Come on, it's time to go." Shaking his head, Typhlosion turned back towards the confused Entei. "Look, I know you want to fight Entei but we have a schedule to keep. Besides, we can find him again if we need to." Seeing, that Naruto was right, Typhlosion huffed and walked away from Entei.

Recalling Typhlosion, Naruto turned towards Entei and held him in place with his psychic powers. Walking up to it, he pulled out something from his backpack. Crushing it in his hand, he threw it over Entei.

Entei flinched expecting something dangerous, but was surprised when it began to feel better. Turning a confused look at Naruto, Naruto began to explain. "It's a special powder that helps in healing fire type Pokemon. You'll feel a bit tired for the next day or so, but it's nothing that you can't deal with." Releasing his hold, Naruto began to walk away. Entei watched him go with a confused expression on its face.

* * *

"So, what did you find?" All he received were strange noises. Nodding his head, he decided to be more specific.

"Did you find out what they were doing and where they are doing it?" This time, he received a more positive sounding noise. Nodding once more, he began to walk out of the destroyed building. Turning back to the console he added, "Make sure to upload all of this information into the database. I'm going to see, if any of our friends need help." Receiving a salute, he shook his head at the strangeness of his Porygon-Z.

* * *

"No! I don't care what you say! Last time I took it off, you went on a rampage that cost me a lot of money!" Hearing some groaning over the wind, Naruto answered.

"You blew up a Pokemon center, a police station, and several homes! I almost became a wanted criminal!" Louder groaning.

"Just the fact that I almost became a criminal is enough to make me never want to take off your bandage unless it's an emergency! Now, enough of this Golurk. We need to get to the factory before they move it to another facility." Hearing another groan, but one of understanding, Naruto tightened his grip on Golurk as it sped up.

* * *

"No, you can't just go and start cutting anything you like. You need to learn restraint. Every time I take my eyes off you, you get into some sort of trouble." Turning to look back at his Pokemon, Naruto resisted the urge to hit his head.

"I say something and you ignore it. Great. Now, where are you?" Hearing some sort of grating sound, Naruto turned down a hall and found Bisharp cutting down support pillars. Feeling his eye twitch, Naruto recalled Bisharp.

"Seriously, what is it with you and cutting? I know you're literally made for it, but come on, have some restraint." Shaking his head, he pulled out a different pokeball and called out the Pokemon inside. He was about to speak to his Pokemon, before it took off in some random direction. Sighing, he began to follow.

"Hey! What's this- OOF"

"AHH-"

"It's a monster!"

Dreading what he was about to see, Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find that his Pokemon had just charged through a hall full of Team Plasma goons. They were all unconscious, but some of them would be feeling their injuries for weeks. Running after his Pokemon he had to stop and stare at the hole it made. Instead of stopping and turning, his Pokemon just decided to run straight through a wall.

Walking through the Pokemon shaped hole, he saw what made his Pokemon run off.

Inside a pod, there was a purple Pokemon. However, it seemed to be in incredible pain, if the constant twitching that came from it was any indication. Looking over to his Blissey, he saw that she was using her healing abilities in order to soothe the Pokemon's pain.

Looking at the Pokemon inside, he could feel the intense hate it had for humans. If he had to guess, the experimentation it went through must have been incredibly painful. Calling out Alakazam, Naruto felt them teleport almost immediately after.

The instant his feet touched the floor, the room they were in was flooded with Pokemon. There came Audino's, Blissey's, and Slowking's. They quickly picked up the pod the Pokemon was in and carried it out of the room. Following them at a much slower pace, he saw that the Slowking's were using their psychic powers as the Audino's and Blissey's took care of the Pokemon in the pod.

Leaning against the wall, he was slightly confused when he saw a group of 2 Metagross and 2 Porygon 2's come floating into the hall. Seeing a flash, Naruto saw that his Porygon-Z had left its pokeball and began to float towards the group. Sighing, Naruto could only say, "I really hope you know what you're doing Malware."

* * *

**Is it bad? I just recently got back into Pokemon since Pokemon Emerald. It's not the best, but I like it. Also, I'll explain later why there are so many Pokemon there.  
**

**And, no I'm not dead. It's just been difficult to find inspiration to write my other stories.  
**

**Another thing, Naruto's travel in the Wizard World, The first Ever Shamanic Ninja, and Naruto and the XMen might be taken down and redone. Reason being that I pretty much just rushed through those and didn't think them through.  
**

**The other stories I have some sort of idea, but for those, I had nothing.  
**

**As always, I appreciate reviews, but if you don't want to I won't force you.  
**

**Oh, Malware is Porygon-Z's name, or nickname. Either or.  
**


End file.
